


I Feel The Heat Rushing Over Me

by ughxsourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - A/B/O, Anal Sex, Derek is an alpha, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Stiles has his first heat, Stiles is an omega, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughxsourwolf/pseuds/ughxsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles whole body ached.<br/>He was an omega and full force into his heat. The first one since he and Derek somehow found out about their connection.<br/>-<br/>NOT ACTIVE ON THIS ACC ANYMORE!! CHECK MY NEW ACCOUNT @vtheadorkable!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel The Heat Rushing Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for my friend Vani (I know it's the 22nd but idc). I really hope you like it. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)  
> All mistakes are mine.~

Stiles whole body ached.

He was an omega and full force into his heat. The first one since he and Derek somehow found out about their connection.

It was kinda awkward at first, especially because in school or at home they never talked about this whole alpha/beta/omega dynamics.

The only thing he knew was that omegas (like him) go into their first heat when they are counted as matured. And that was at the age of eighteen; just the age Stiles was.

Now he was there, arused and unsure about what do to. Derek was next to him, asleep. Stiles didn't want to wake him up.

It was never a good idea, he soon figured out when he once tried to wake Derek to go with him to the toilet because he was too scared to go alone.

Derek just groaned at him and turned around. Stiles nearly peed into his pants that night. Kinda embarassing, though.

But this was something different. He was in his fucking heat and he could feel his boxer get wet from leaking. He still was too afraid because they didn't had any kind of sex, not even sucking each other off.

Well, they've been together for three months but it sometimes seemed like Derek actually didn't want to have sex with him or touch his dick or whatever.

Stiles whimpered and got up and quietly rushed into the bathroom.

He then stripped out of his wet underwear and turned the shower on cold. It felt so good but his dick was still hard. He sighed and wrapped a hand around his dick, still leaving the water as cold as possible.

Oh. My. God.

Stiles nearly screamed. It felt so fucking good. He bit down on his lip and started to move his hands. Heplayed with his foreskin, teasing the slit with the tip of his fingers.

His other hand played with his balls and then moved to his nipples, playing with them and turning him on even more.

Stiles remembered that it was possible for omegas to stay alone through their first heat without any bad consequences and just using their finger and maybe toys to reach orgasms.

He really hoped for that to be true.

His hand left his nipples and soon was at his hole, pushing it open with one finger. He could literally feel himself getting wetter with every touch. Soon he slipped one finger inside, followed by a second one soon after.

He stretched himself, searching for his sweet spot, hitting it with his finger tips hard and massaging it as soon as he found it.

The omega had to let go off his dick to use this hand to support him on the wall. One minute later, he reached his first orgasm, followed by his second one a few seconds later.

Stiles felt good enough to turn out the shower, dry himself, put his boxers back on and crawling back into bed with Derek. Now he was kinda freezing but he knew that his heat would return faster than he would like it.

He sometimes wished to be a beta and not needing to mess with this whole heating stuff. Of course, betas bond and knott too but they didn't have to go through heat. Only omegas and a few alphas did.

The next time Stiles woke up, he was errected. Probably more than he was ever before in his life. His dick was harder than a rock and he was swetting. This time he woke Derek up.

The older man groaned but he opened his eyes and _sniffed_. Stiles drove that crazy. It was just so fucking sexy.

"You're in heat," Derek simply said.

Stiles rolled his eyes and tried to hide his boner that was clearly shown off by the blanket that was building a tent around his crotch.

Derek stood up and walked away, leaving an aroused Stiles alone in their big bed. He soon returned with a towel, some snacks and water bottles. He placed them next to the bed and then took Stiles face into his hands and kissed him.

Derek's hand felt hot on his skin and that was probably because Stiles' skin was burning and he just couldn't tell the difference between his temperature and Derek's.

The alpha gently pressed Stiles down and kissed his whole face and then traced the moles on his skin down Stiles' neck, kissing his sweet spot there and then nibbling on Stiles' earlobe.

The omega was whimpering, begging to be touched.

Derek's hands moved over his hot body, stopping at his nipples, pulling them while he bit down on Stiles' pale neck several times.

Stiles moaned and his hands tightly grabbed Derek's dark hair.

The alpha growled and bit down on his colar and then sucking on the spot till he spotted a hickey. He then traced Stiles' mole covered body with hot and wet kisses.

"Fuck, Der. C'mon. Fucking touch me. Mate me, please." Stiles pushed his hips up and rubbed his dick along Derek's upper body, moaning.

Derek got the hint and at first, only wrapped a hand around his mate's dick and soon followed with his mouth.

The alpha could feel his senses slowly taking over his body.

He wanted to _mate._

He waited long enough.

Mostly, because he was too scared to hurt Stiles or even turn him off with his knot.

He sucked on Stiles' dick for a few minutes before letting go of the hot flesh.

Stiles' face was red and lips were swollen. Derek growled and then stripped out of his boxers and hovered over Stiles, rubbing their dicks together. He pulled their foreskins back and rubbed their tips together, closing his eyes as he claimed Stiles' lips.

Both of them were panting and close to reaching their orgasms.

"Wait, Stiles. There's something we need to talk about before we can mate."

It took Stiles a few seconds to understand what Derek was saying and then he nodded.

"I ... have a knot."

Stiles nodded,"I know."

Derek looked confused. "You know?"

"Yes, I did some research and found out about that. You know, the knotting." Derek wondered how Stiles was able to talk like this at the moment when his heat was still on him with full force.

"And it's okay for you to let me knot you?"

Stiles groaned. "Fuck yes, Derek. Now get your werewolf dick inside of me or I'm going to make me come with my fingers and you're not going to get any of my delicious ass today."

Derek growled, grabbed an extra condom for knotting and rolled it over and then slowly pushed into Stiles, holding Stiles' legs into the air. Stiles hissed and moaned then.

He felt so fucking good. Derek's dick was hard and hot and rubbing inside of him. He just wanted to cry, so he did.

"Stiles you're okay?" Derek stopped moving, causing Stiles to whimper. "Derek, I swear if you stop one more time, I'll kill you."

So the alpha started moving again, rubbing along his sweet spot. Stiles moaned satisfied and came for thefirst time with Derek burried deep inside of him.

"So good, keep going. Please. Oh my God, yes." It just felt so fucking good. He shut his eyes close and bit on his bottom lip. He could feel his second orgasm built in his guts.

Derek closed his eyes as well, moaning when Stiles squeezed around his dick, pulling him in even deeper. He bent down and kissed Stiles' face and Stiles' hands were up in his hair, pulling and scratching when he came again.

Derek heard alot about mating sex but he never imagined it to be so good.

Stiles beneath him was breathing hard and his face was red and so sexy. Derek pulled his dick out off Stiles' ass and turned him around on his hands and knees before sliding back inside.

Stiles burried his face in his pillow, moaning Derek's name as he came again. The new position gave Derek an even better access to Stiles' sweet spot, making Stiles come again for the fourth time.

Derek was now close as well, he pounded into Stiles harder and faster, pushing his swelling knot inside of Stiles and moaned loudly when he came and his knot was completely in Stiles and stretching him even more.

Stiles cried out. It hurt but felt so good at the same time. He moved his ass a bit to feel the knot rub on his inside. Derek breathed hard as well.

He placed a few wet kisses on Stiles' spine before rolling them on their sides so that they could lay on the bed and wait for Derek's knot to disappear.

Stiles felt satisfied and good. It seemed like his heat was gone.

"Are you still coming?" Stiles asked. Derek nodded. "And the condom can hold it?" He nodded again. "Don't worry, Stiles. Just get some sleep. I'm going to clean everything up as soon as it's over."

Stiles immediatly fell asleep and when he woke up after a few hours, Derek was gone and the sperm on his body as well. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

That moment Derek returned and slightly smiled at Stiles. "Here drink something," Derek said, passing Stiles a water bottle. Stiles opened the bottle and drank the water. Derek sat down next to him. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Good. At least I don't feel like jumping onto you and shoving your dick directly inside of me."

Derek chuckled. "Good to know."

Stiles smiled at him, stretching his arms and legs. "But I'm hungry."

"Then let's order some pizza," Derek suggested. "Yes, pizza!" Stiles dressed himself in his boxers and a shirt from Derek and run after his boyfriend as he was walking into the living room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this one. :) If you think that I missed a tag, just tell me and I'm going to add it. :)
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
